gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dalton Academy
thumb|left|150px|Das Gebäudethumb|100px|Das LogoDie Dalton Academy ist eine private Jungenschule in Westerville, Ohio und erscheint in der zweiten Staffel, Ungeküsst. Die Schule hat eine "Null-Toleranz-gegenüber-Schikanierungen"-Politik, um ihre Studenten zu schützen und die Schüler sind verpflichtet, Uniformen zu tragen. In Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester berichtet Blaine, dass sie bis auf ihre Grundmauern nieder gebrannt ist. Vorkommen 'Staffel Zwei' 'Ungeküsst' thumb|left|Die AbkürzungWill verkündet den New Directions, dass ihre Gegner bei den Sectionals unter anderem die Dalton Academy Warblers sind. Später wird Kurt von Puck mehr oder weniger dazu aufgefordert, die Warblers auszuspionieren, weshalb er an die Dalton geht. Dort bemerthumb|Teenage Dreamkt er regen Trubel und hält einen Schüler, Blaine Anderson, an, um zu erkunden, was los ist. Der erklärt ihm, dass die Warblers eine Spontannummer geben und da diese wie Rockstars sind, wird die halbe Schule lahm gelegt. Blaine, der der Leadsänger ist, nimmt Kurt mit sich und führt ihn über eine Abkürzunthumb|left|Nebenraumg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er mit dem Rest der Warblers dann Teenage Dream singt. In einem Nebenraum konfrontieren Blaine, Wes und David Kurt damit, dass er ein Spion ist, sind ihm aber nicht böse, sondern erklären ihm, dass die Dalton eine "Null-Toleranz-gegenüber-Schikanierungen"-Politik hat und jeder jeden, unabhängig von allem, gleich behandelt. 'Amor muss verrückt sein' Karofskys Schikanierungen Kurt gegenüber hören nicht auf, weshalb Kurt seinen einzigen Ausweg darin sieht, wegen der "Null-Toleranz-gegenüber-Schikanierungen"-Politik an die Dalton zu wechseln. Burt und Carole bezahlen das Schulgeld von dem gesparten Geld, welches sie eigentlich für ihre Flitterwochen verwenden wollen. 'Neue Welten' thumb|Kurt nach dem TreffenKurt hat seinen ersten Schultag und läuft die Flure der Dalton entlang, um zum Warblers-Treffen zu gehen. Nach dem Treffen läuft er die Treppe, auf der er Blaine kennengelernt herunter und wird von diesem augehalten. 'Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' thumb|left|Das KaminzimmerKurt lernt zunächst in einem, was aussieht wie ein, Kaminzimmer, als Blaine zu ihm kommt und ihn bittet, mit ihm ein Duett zu singen. Er stimmt zu und die beiden singen Baby, It's Cold Outside. 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' thumb|Bills, Bills, BillsDie Warblers performen im Gemeinschaftsraum Bills, Bills, Bills. 'Liebeslied zum Leid' thumb|left|Warbler-TreffenIm Gemeinschaftsraum findet ein Warblertreffen statt, bei welchem darüber diskutiert wird, ob die Warblers außerhalb des Campus auftreten oder nicht. 'Unsere eigenen Songs' thumb|Warbler-TreffenKurt macht mit den Warblern und anderen Schülern Hausaufgaben, als Blaine hereinplatzt und Misery startet. Die Warblers steigen mit ein und verlegen die Performance auf den Flur. Später beim Warblertreffen, verkündet ein bestüruter Kurt, dass das Maskottchen der Warblers, Pavarotti, verstorben ist und widmet ihm den Song Blackbird. Bei einem weiteren Treffen wird darüber diskutiert, die Eröffnungsnummer der Warblers bei den Regionals in ein Duett umzuändern. 'Staffel Drei' 'Love Side Story' thumb|left|Uptown GirlBlaine besucht die Dalton, die er in Das Purple-Piano Project verlassen hat, um wegen Kurt an die William McKinley High School zu wechseln, um seine Warbler-Freunde zum Schulmusical "West Side Story" einzuladen und platzt gerade herein, wenn diese Uptown Gthumb|Nebenraumirl performen. Er wird mit einbezogen und sie singen zunächst im Gemeinschaftsraum, als eine Französischlehrerin vorbeikommt und sie anweist, leise zu sein. Die Warblers folgen ihr raus auf den Flur und singen für sie, bevor sie von der Lehererin wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt werden und den Song zu Ende bringen. Anschließend trinken Blaine und Sebastian in einem anderen Raum einen Kaffee miteinander und unterhalten sich. 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?' thumb|left|Smooth CriminalSantana konfrontiert die Warblers an der Dalton, wenge des Slushievorfalls. Sie informiert sie darüber, dass Blaine deswegen am Auge operiert werden muss und will wissen, was darin enthalten ist. Sebastian nimmt sich der Sache an und schickt die anderen raus, worauf die beiden Smooth Criminal performen. Danach kehren die Jungs zurück und haben wieder einen Slushie dabei, den Sebastian Santana ins Gesicht schleudert.thumb|An der Dalton In einer aus Zeitmangel herausgeschnittenen Szene gehen Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Santana, nachdem Sebastian ihnen im Lima Bean verkündet hat, dass die Warblers bei den Regionals ebenfalls Michael Jackson-Songs performen werden, an die Dalton, um ihn vermutlich zu konfrontieren. Als sie dort sind, werden sie Zeuge der Interpretation der Warblers von I Want You Back und sehen sich die Performance an, bevor sie wieder gehen. 'Staffel Vier' 'Dynamische Duette' thumb|left|Die Dalton von außenBlaine geht an die Dalton, weil die Warblers die Nationalstrophäe der New Directions gestohlen haben und will der Sache nachgehen. Als er die Treppe runterläuft, trifft er auf Sebastian und läuft mit ihm dann den Flur entlang. Blaine hält ihn zunächst für den Schuldigen, wird jedoch von ihm darüber aufgeklärt, dass es einen neuen Captain der Warblers gibt und dieser der Verwantwortliche ist. Blaine trifft im Gemeinschaftsraum dann auf Hunter Clarington, welcher ein Stipendum an der Dalton bekommen hat und der ihn erpresst, wieder zurückzukehren und sich den Warblers anzuschließen. Er zwingt ihn, seinen Blazer anzuziehen und dass er mit den Warblers etwas singen soll, was zu Dark Side führt. Die Dalton ist später noch einmal zu sehen, wenn Blaine und Sam dort einbrechen und vor Hunters und Sebastians Augen, die Nationalstrophäe zurückholen. 'Staffel Fünf' 'Liebe, Liebe, Liebe' thumb|FlurWährend eines Warblers-Treffens platzen die New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Haverbrook School for the Deaf herein und performen Help! zu Ende. Später wird Kurt von Burt an die Dalton zu seinem Überraschungsantrag gefahren und nachdem er sich mit seinem Vater unterhalten hathumb|left|Nochmal von außent, geht Kurt auf das Gelände. Er kommt vor dem Gebäude zu stehen, wo Blaine herauskommt und All You Need Is Love startet. Dieser führt Kurt herein, wo einige Warblers sowie Mercedes, Rachel und Santana bereits warten. Anschließend wird Kurt auf den Gang geführt, wo die New Directions und die restlichen thumb|All You Need Is LoveWarblers sind. Er wird durch ein einen Raum gelotst, in welchem einige Mitglieder von Vocal Adrenaline tanzen und kommt an der Treppe an, wo er Blaine zum ersten Mal begegnet ist. Als er auf der Stufe steht, auf der er damals stand, als er Blaine angesprochen hat, kommt die Performance zum Ende und Blaine macht Kurt seinen Heiratsantrag. Nachdem Kurt ihn angenommen hat, küssen sie sich, Blaine steckt ihm den Ring an und sie umarmen sich, während die Anwesenden um sie herum für sie klatschen und sie bejubeln. 'Premiere' Blaine erwähnt in seinem Voice-Over, dass er im Fight-Club an der Dalton geboxt hat und erzählt in seinem Gesprächt mit Kurt von dem Tag, an dem sie sich das erste Mal begegnet sind, als dieser an die Dalton kam, um vor Karofsky zu flüchten. 'Staffel Sechs' 'Verlierer wie Ich' thumb|left|SingNach seiner Trennung von Kurt hat Blaine New York verlassen und ist der neue Coach der Warblers geworden. Er bringt Rachel an die Dalton, wo er mit den Warblers eine Kostprobe von Sing gibt, um sie aufzubauen. 'Homecoming' thumb|TightropeJane Hayward sucht Blaine auf und überzeugt ihn, sie bei bei den Warblers vorsingen zu lassen, sehr zum Missfallen der anderen Mitglieder. Dennoch erlauben sie ihr, ihr Talent zu zeigen, um darauf ihre Entscheidung zu fällen. Jane singt Tightrope, aber trotz ihrer fantastischen Performance, stimmt der Rat gegen sie, was dazu führt, dass Jane an die McKinley wechselt und den New Directions beitrtt. 'Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester' Blaine berichtet Will und später den New Directions, dass an der Dalton Academy ein Feuer ausgebrochen und sie bis zu ihren Grundmauern nieder gebrannt ist. Da die Warblers nun obdachlos sind, schließen sie sich auf Blaines, Kurts und Wills Vorschlag den New Directions an. Dalton Academy Warblers thumb|left|Die WarblersDie Dalton Academy Warblers sind der Glee Club der Dalton Academy und ihr Maskottchen ist Pavarotti, der einer ununterbrochenen Linie von Kanarienvögeln angehört, die an der Dalton seit 1891 leben und das Vermächtnis der Warblers weiterträgt. Sie treten bei den 2010 Sectionals an und belegen zusammen mit den New Directions den ersten Platz. Die darauffolgenden Regionals velieren sie jedoch gegen sie und werden Zweite. Auch wenn es in der zweiten Staffel hieß, dass ethumb|Warblers Staffel Zweis keinen Leiter gibt und die Warblers von einem Rat geführt werden, trifft diese Regelung in Staffel Drei nicht mehr zu, da bekannt wird, dass, nachdem Blaine wegen Kurt an die McKinley gewechselt ist, Sebastian Smythe Captain der Warblers ist. Des Weiteren haben einge Warblers ihren Abschluss gemacht, darunter Wes, was möglicherweise der Grund für die Auflösung des Rates ist, da dieser das Oberhaupt war. Sie gewinnen ihre Sectionals und treten bei den Regionals erneut thumb|left|150px|Warblers Staffel Vier gegen die New Directions an, belegen aber wieder den zweiten Platz. In der vierten Staffel gibt es einen neuen Captain, Hunter Clarington, der Blaine erpresst, wieder an die Dalton zurückzukehren und sich den Warblers anzuschließen, in dem er die Nationalstrophäe der New Directions stiehlt, hat aber keinen Erfolg damit. Sie treten bei den Sectionals gegen die New Directions an und gewinnen. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass sie für ihrer Performance leistungssteigernde Drogen benutzt haben, weshalb sie disqualifiziert und die New Directions zu den Siegern erklärt werden. Aufgrunddessen wird Hunter auch als Captain abgelöst (und muss vermutlich die Dalton verlassen) und Sebastian übernimmt wieder den Job. Da die Dalton in der sechsten Staffel nieder brennt, schließen sich die Warblers den New Directions, mit denen sie bei den Sectionals (und später bei den Nationals) performen und gewinnen. Lehrer Glee305-00226.jpg| Französischlehrerin Lehrerin vor Love Side Story Bekannte Schüler Normal scnet glee6x01 1268.jpg| Skylar Schüler vor Verlierer wie Ich bis Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester. Vermutlich graduiert in Träume werden wahr|link=Skylar 0153-3.jpg| Super schwuler Warbler Schüler vor Verlierer wie Ich bis Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester. Vermutlich graduiert in Träume werden wahr 0155-3.jpg| Anderer wirklich schwuler Warbler Schüler vor Verlierer wie Ich bis Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester. Vermutlich graduiert in Träume werden wahr 0765-2.jpg| Jane Hayward Schülerin vor und gewechselt an die WMHS in Homecoming|link=Jane Hayward 255px-Sebastion.png| Sebastian Smythe Schüler vor Love Side Story, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=Sebastian Smythe Trent Nixon.png| Trent Schüler vor Neue Welten, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich Jeff Sterling.png| Jeff Schüler vor Neue Welten, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=Jeff 376px-Tumblr lhulxrwukw1qa1gi0o1 500.jpg| Nick Schüler vor Neue Welten, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=Nick Thad.png| Thad Schüler vor Neue Welten, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=Thad Glee212-0224.jpg| David Schüler vor Ungeküsst, Abschluss vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=David 249px-Huntwarbler.jpg| Hunter Clarington Schüler vor Dynamische Duette bis Kalender Boys|link=Hunter Clarington DarrenHoheQualität.jpg| Blaine Anderson Schüler vor Ungeküsst bis Das Purple-Piano Project|link=Blaine Anderson 250px-1484;.png| Flint Schüler vor Neue Welten, Abschluss vor Das Purple-Piano Project|link=Flint Wes Glee promo.jpg| Wes Schüler vor Ungeküsst, Abschluss vor Das Purple-Piano Project|link=Wes Glee-special-education.jpg| Kurt Hummel Schüler von Neue Welten bis Born This Way|link=Kurt Hummel Internat oder nicht? Technisch gesehen kann die Dalton eine Schule sein, die Tagesschüler akzeptiert, genau wie Internatsschüler. Die Schulgebühren der Dalton sind ziemlich hoch, so dass es logisch wäre, dass Burt und Carole Kurt nur als Tagesschüler dort angemeldet haben, wohingegen Blaine, Wes und David Internatsschüler sein könnten. Der Abstand von Lima bis Westerville beträgt ungefähr 88 Meilen. Kurt könnte zwar jeden Tag pendeln, aber der Abstand lässt vermuten, dass die Dalton ein Internat ist. In der Episode Neue Welten wird angedeutet, dass die Dalton ein Internat ist, weil Kurt meint, er hätte Finn seit der Hochzeit nicht mehr gesehen. Da Burt angekündigt hat, ein neues Haus zu kaufen, stellt sich die Frage, wann er das gemacht hat, da Finn bereits mit Burt und Carole zusammenlebt, Kurt aber offensichtlich nicht mit ihm. Daher könnte es auch gut möglich sein, dass Kurt Finn nicht gesehen hat, weil sie bisher nicht im selben Haus gewohnt haben. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat besucht Will Kurt an der Dalton, anstatt anzurufen oder bei ihm zu Hause vorbeizuschauen. Des Weiteren ist es draußen dunkel, was vermuten lässt, dass Kurt unter der Woche in der Schule übernachtet, anstatt jeden Tag nach Lima zurück zu fahren. In der Episode Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle wird indirekt bestätigt, dass die Dalton Academy nicht nur ein Internat sein könnte, weil Kurt erwähnt, dass er mit Finn zusammenlebt und ihm jede Nacht warme Milch bringt. In Liebeslied zum Leid sagt Kurt Blaine, als er in seinem Notizbuch malt, dass er seine Outfits für das Wochenende planen muss, was bedeutet, dass er nur unter der Woche seine Uniform trägt. Wenn er nicht nach Hause fahren würde, würde er auch am Wochenende Klamotten von der Dalton tragen, wie den Sweater oder einen Pollunder. In Dicht ist Pflicht nimmt Kurt Blaine nach Rachels Party mit zu sich nach Hause, weil er zu betrunken ist um selber zu fahren. Das weist darauf hin, dass Kurt entweder bei sich zu Hause lebt oder nur übers Wochenende nach Hause gefahren ist. In Unsere eigenen Songs sitzt Kurt an seinem "Schminktisch" und macht sich fertig. Es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass er das ganze Zeug 88 Meilen bis an die Dalton transportiert hat, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er zu Hause lebt. In Born This Way sagt Blaine, dass er Kurt, trotz seines Wechsels an die McKinley, noch nach der Schule und an den Wochenenden sehen kann. Dies deutet darauf hin, dass entweder Blaines Elternhaus näher an Lima liegt oder die Dalton doch ein Internat ist und Blaine, falls er dort lebt, pendeln würde. In Das jüngste Gerücht erzählt Sam, dass er nachts als Pizzalieferant arbeitet und eine Lieferung an die Dalton hatte, wo ihn Kurt sah. Dies kann bedeuten, dass Kurt einfach nur länger geblieben ist, muss aber nicht zwangsläufig heißen, dass er dort lebt. Songs, die in der Dalton performt wurden 'Staffel Zwei' *'Teenage Dream', gesungen von Blaine in Ungeküsst *'Bills, Bills, Bills', gesungen von Blaine in Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle *'Misery', gesungen von Blaine in Unsere eigenen Songs *'Blackbird', gesungen von Kurt in Unsere eigenen Songs 'Staffel Drei' *'Uptown Girl', gesungen von Nick, Sebastian und Thad in Love Side Story *'I Want You Back', gesungen von Sebastian in Was würde Michael Jackson tun? (rausgeschnitten) 'Staffel Vier' *'Dark Side', gesungen von Blaine in Dynamische Duette 'Staffel Fünf' *'Help!', gesungen von Blaine und Sam in Liebe, Liebe, Liebe *'All You Need Is Love', gesungen von Blaine in Liebe, Liebe, Liebe 'Staffel Sechs' *'Sing', gesungen von Blaine und Skylar in Verlierer wie Ich *'Tightrope', gesungen von Jane in Homecoming Trivia *Bis auf in Ungeküsst und in Love Side Story sind keine Lehrer an der Dalton Academy zu sehen. *In Sexy erwähnt Blaine, dass es an der Dalton keinen Aufklärungsunterricht gibt. Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Schulen